thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Trust (OUA)
'Trust '''is the mid-season finale of Season 2 of Once Upon an Apocalypse. It was written by AquaSoloSky and developed by JTheAlphabetBoy and AquaSoloSky. Synopsis ''Tyler and Dante are still on the run. But William's group grows closer. Plot The episode begins with Tyler running through the forest, tears in his eyes. He continues to run and sees a hill. He runs up to the top and looks at the forest around him, breathing heavily. We cut to a day before with Willaim's group. Drake has been given leadership of William's search parties. Jenna has been reduced to cooking for the prisoners. She takes a small plate of food and puts it into a cell. We see that it's Kitty. She demands to know where her brother is and the rest of her group, but Jenna says that she knows nothing. We then see Tyler and Dante moving through the woods. Dante is trying to make small talk but Tyler doesn't seem to respond very well. Dante asks him what's wrong but Tyler doesn't answer. Dante turns around and stares at him. He says that they've been on the road for almost an entire week and if they want to really survive then they have to be honest with eachother. Tyler gets annoyed and says that just because they're together doesn't mean they have to tell eachother everything. Dante then shouts at Tyler saying that the more they keep to themselves the more distracted they will be and then they could be easily killed. Tyler then storms off. Back at the beach Niamh overhears Drake talking to Laurin, Tobias, Karen and Clara about a plan to not only get Tyler and Dante back but to overthrow William. Niamh, shocked quickly leaves the room. Drake seems to hear her and sends Tobias after her. Back in the forest at night Tyler is still moving swiftly and making a lot of noise. He hears an infected and tries to find it but can't see in the dark. The infected grabs him and a branch cuts Tyler. Just as the infected is about to grab him, Dante rescues him. Dante then grabs Tyler and takes him to some nearby brush. Tobias enters Niamh's tent and begins to flirst with her. She accepts his advances and they both begin to kiss. Later that night, Tyler gets up and looks at Niamh. He grabs a knife and slits her throat, killing her. After this he gets up and finds Clara, telling her that it's done. Clara takes of Tobias' shirt and says he should get a reward. In the brush, Dante is attempting to make a small fire. Tyler winces at his wound and Dante tells him to take his shirt off so he can have a look. Dante then begins to apply some herbs and water to the wound. Tyler then says he's ready to talk about what was happening to him before the apocalypse. Tyler says that he had been bullied at school for being gay and he was in a depression. The apocalypse was a way of saving him. Dante then grabs and kisses Tyler, saying that he doesn't have to be afraid of who he is. Tyler then smiles and kisses Dante back, taking off his shirt. Dante pulls away and says that nothing should happen tonight, but once they find a safe place, maybe. The next morning William is sitting at his desk and Drake walks in. William says that they have the school's location and Drake thanks William for all that he's done before telling him there's going to be new leadership. Confused, William asks what he means when Tobias and Karen walk in and drag him away to the cells. Dante takes the walky talky and says to Jack that he's in charge now. He then storms off to the cells. Tyler wakes up but sees Dante no where. He grabs both his and Dante's shirts and sees that his wound has mainly healed. He hears voices and looks through the brush to see Jenna talking to Dante. She says that Drake's been overthrown by Drake and the others and Drake's going to take the school. She says that she doesn't agree with Drake's leading and reveals that he raped all prisoners that they had who were over 18. Before she can continue, Laurin, Tobias and Clara come out of the trees pointing guns. Jenna looks shocked and Dante screams for Tyler to run before tackling Tobias. Tyler gets up and runs hearing gunshots in the distance. He quickly puts on Dante's shirt and continues running. We return to the present and Tyler looks distraught before going down the hill and into the woods. He hears something behind him and looks. He turns back around again only to be hit in the face by Drake Co-Stars * Madison Lintz as Jenna * Ian Harding as Drake * Michelle Ang as Karen * Laura Prepon as Niamh * James Allen McCune as Tobias * Jenna Coleman as Laurin * Tamsin Sursok as Clara * Amy Leigh Hickman as Kitty Roland Uncredited * Nick Robinson as Jack (Voice) Deaths * Niamh Trivia * First appearance of Tobias * First appearance of Laurin * First appearance of Clara * Last appearance of Niamh * Jenna and Dante's statuses are left as unknown after this episode. However, it was revealed that Dante would return as a series regular in Season 3 and Madison Lintz was seen on set during Season 3's filming, but nothing has been confirmed. * This episode marks Drake's takeover as main villain. * Tyler and Dante become the first LGBT characters on the show. * Keegan Allen revealed that Tyler O'Connor would only have two more appearances this Season and would be credited as a "Special Guest" for them, being removed as a Series Regular for Season 2B and replaced by Richard Abrams. *This is one of the final episode written by AquaSoloSky. JtheAlphabetBoy edited the ending and rewrote most of the rest of the season, as well as a lot of the next season.